Black Rose
by the lemon thief
Summary: bella is injured in a bus accadent that leaves her blind before she comes to Forks. her best friend is dead, her boyfriend is dead, and all she wants in her new home at forks is to be left alone. but when she runs into a certain vampire boy plans go arwy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i am writing this story for my beta icedemonrose but please read and review because even though this is her story i want to know what you think! rated m for violence and possible lemons/limes in future chapters.

* * *

I jogged down the street towards my best friend, Abby, the hot pavement smacking against the soles of my shoes and the Arizona sun beating down on me like a lizard in a tank. I caught up to her and put my hands on my knees, breathing deeply. Her golden curls bounced as she laughed and pulled me back up.

"You're so out of shape Bella!"

"It's hot today Abby. It has nothing to do with my shape." She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. Those eyes have confused many people, if I had to count the times I'd heard 'are you two sisters' I'd be counting for a very long time. Our eyes are exactly the same shade of brown and our facial features are close enough that we could easily be sisters. It got to the point where we just said yes; even our parents called us sisters. The only thing majorly different thing was our hair since Abby's was short, curly, and a shade of gold that put the sun to shame while my hair was long, straight, and brown.

"Whatever, come on we're gonna be late." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up the hill "clay's gonna meet us at the bus stop." I smile and pick up my pace, I haven't seen my boyfriend for two days because we were both busy with finals and I was excited to see him. We started running and soon reached the bus stop at the crest of the biggest hill in the city.

"Why….do we always…..use this bus stop." I gasped as we staggered into the little sheltered bench thing.

"Because…it's the closest…to our houses." We collapsed on the bench both trying to catch our breath when clay came up behind us; laughing at our exhausted state.

"Tired much?" Abby flipped him off and he laughed louder as he plunked down on the bench next to me. Clay was always really loud and really hyper, the boy is boisterous through and through. He can be really tiring a lot of the time but he's really fun too so I guess he balances out. He threw his arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Just then the bus pulled up and we all piled on, it was ridiculously crowded and we ended up having to stand at the very front. I sighed as I wrapped my hands around a metal pole and the bus started down the hill.

"How come when we are the first ones on the bus it stays completely empty but when we are the last ones on it's always cram packed?" clay shrugged but when I turned to see what Abby had to say she wasn't even paying attention. In fact she wasn't even looking at me but somewhere over my shoulder, her eyes were huge and her face was contorted in fear and shock. I twisted around to see what she was staring at and was met with a semi-truck about a foot away from us.

Time slowed but my life didn't flash before my eyes like it's supposed to. I saw everything like it was in high definition; sharper and brighter. I saw the truck slam into us and I saw the world spinning like we were in a tilt-a-whirl, I saw the bus driver go through the windshield and a shard of the glass hit clay right between the eyes. I saw him go down and Abby loose her balance and fall on top of him, I think she was crying which struck me as odd since Abby never cried.

The world spun faster and somehow I ended up on the ground, staring up at that mirror that's in the bus. I saw a piece of metal fly up and rip through my face, from the middle of my forehead across the edge of my nose to the middle of my cheek, barely missing my eye, but that couldn't have been me because I couldn't feel anything. I reached my hand up and when I pulled it away from my face it was slick with blood.

I'm going to die. I was sure of it when the world stopped spinning and erupted into flames. I saw them licking at my skin but I couldn't feel anything, it was so…weird. This all should hurt so much and should be so loud but I couldn't hear anything either. The world lurched again and this time I was surrounded by broken glass that sparkled like stars. I hit hard concrete and saw the bus a few meters away, it was twisted and gnarled and very much on fire.

We had crashed into an old warehouse. I turned around to see what had happened to the semi and saw it stopped where the bus must have crashed through the wall, it was a little dinted but otherwise perfectly fine. The driver opened the door and hopped out. He brushed himself off before shutting the truck door and turning towards me. His eyes were black, pitch black with not even a trace of white around them. His lips broke into a wide grin over sharks' teeth as he observed the wreckage.

I must have caught his attention because his gaze shifted slightly and he was staring straight at me. He seemed to make a tutting noise as he leaned over and picked up a couple of shards of glass. He smiled at me and threw the glass, I couldn't move, could barely even think. I saw the glass coming towards me and I saw the man or boy rather because it struck me that he seemed very young, get back into the truck. These were the last things I saw before the glass reached its target and my world went dark.

Beep…beep…beep.

Would someone stop that annoying beeping please? I so wanted quiet but the beeping went on and I couldn't remember how to make my mouth work to ask. The beeping went on and it made my head hurt, and then it made everything else hurt. I became nothing but a bundle of pain, aware of nothing but the pain and that blasted beeping! If only someone would make it stop I'm sure I would feel better! A gentle whisper joined with that damn beeping but I couldn't make out what was said. The pain started to feel less, just a little bit. The voice stopped, I wanted it back, the voice kept the pain away. The beeping stayed but seemed to get quieter; perhaps it wasn't so bad as long as it stayed quiet like that. Stay quiet I thought at the beeping as I gratefully returned to sleep.

The doctor returned to the anxious parents in the waiting room, the emergency room had been swamped from the bus accident but he finally had a spare moment to come tell them the news they were so desperately waiting to hear.

"You two are the parents of Miss Isabella swan, correct?"

"Yes, yes, is she alright?" the father said, the mother only sat in one of the hard plastic chairs, obviously too worried to stand.

"You two should consider yourself very lucky. She is stable and from the looks of things right now the only survivor of that bus accident."

"Oh thank God." The mother cried, putting her head in her hands.

"There is only one thing really…."

"What thing?" the father said

"Some shards of glass from the bus got into her eyes, we tried the best we could but we couldn't save her eyesight." They both seemed to deflate; horrified that their child was blinded but still just grateful she was alive.

"Can we see her?" the mother whispered.

"She's sleeping right now. Don't worry!" the doctor said quickly seeing fear return to their faces; all parents fear their children will be in a coma. "It's a drug induced sleep so she won't have to suffer while she's healing. She has some third degree burns and other cuts that will heal better if we keep her asleep so she doesn't try to scratch them. She doesn't look very good right now but I assure you she is going to be fine. She's in room two forty seven I'll get a nurse to take you there now."

They thanked the doctor and waited for the nurse to show them where there daughter is. Once they got to the room they were horrified to see their only daughter hooked up to all kinds of machines and tubes sticking out of her. They remembered what the doctor said and tried to stay calm; at least she was alive. The mother turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to call Phil, he asked me to call as soon as we knew anything." The father nodded and moved to sit next to their daughter as the mother went to where she could use a cell phone.

Bella twitched as the doctor injected her IV with the drug to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and darted about the room.

"Where am I?" Bella asked, her arms going out weakly looking for something familiar "why is it so dark?"

"Bella honey it's gonna be ok." Her mother said softly as she took her daughters hand.

"Bella you need to listen to me." The doctor said gently "you were in an accident."

"I remember. But why is it dark?"

"A piece of glass flew into your eyes. I'm sorry Bella but we couldn't save your eye sight." She didn't move for at least a minute as she tried to soak that in. she was blind, she wouldn't see ever again. Her mind was spinning with what that meant, with all the things she had lost. When her mind settled something the doctor had said and it didn't sound right.

"You said a piece of glass _flew _into my eyes."

"Yes that's right."

"That's wrong. It was thrown; the boy threw the glass into my eyes."

"What boy Bella?"

"The boy who was driving the semi that hit us, he looked about….nine or ten." Her parents looked at the doctor worriedly.

"Don't worry," he said to the pair "her mind is just trying to make sense of what happened, in time she will come to terms with it." Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't _imagine _the boy, she couldn't have!

"What are you saying I SAW him! He hit the bus on purpose isn't anybody going to DO SOMETHING!"

"Bella listen to yourself, what nine or ten year old boy takes a semi for a joy ride, hits a bus then drives away unscathed?"

"Ask the others on the bus. Anybody will tell you a semi hit us!"

"There are no others Bella, you are the only one who survived." The shocked silence from when they told her she was blind was nothing compared to this.

"But….Abby….and Clay…"

"I'm so sorry Bella." Her mother said, squeezing her hand. The shock, despair, and hatred she felt at that was palatable throughout the room, the air seemed to crackle with her hatred. Her hatred for that doctor with his calm voice, her mother for trying to sympathize, but most of all she hated that black eyed monster for taking away her loved ones. She snatched her hand away from her mother; she didn't want to be touched by anyone. The doctor tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she smacked him away,

"Go away."

"But Bella!"

"Let her be." The doctor said "she needs time to adjust." Bella put her face in her hands and felt a long, ridged scar across her face. She gasped and felt for its beginning and its end. The top of her forehead down to the middle of her cheek, exactly the same path that the piece of glass had carved in the bus.

"Is there anything else changed about my appearance that I should know about? You know just for reference."

"Your eyes, because of the way the glass pierced your eye your irises turned into an icy blue instead of brown. On the bright side it's very pretty."

"Get out. Get out get out get OUT!" Bella's hand hit something that felt a little like a cup of water but she didn't think about what it might be she just threw it in the direction the doctor's voice came from. She heard the cup hit a wall and the door shut so she allowed herself to curl into a ball under the covers.

So they had taken everything but her life. They had taken her boyfriend, her best friend, her face, her sight, and the only physical thing connecting her to her would be sister. But they, no HE had taken everything but her life and she would make that little freak wish he had killed her when he had the chance. She would find him and she would kill him in the most horrible way possible; she swore she would.

Time passed slowly, painfully slowly most days. Bella spent most of her time going through physical therapy and learning how to read brail. Bella had never felt so bored and so sad in her entire life. Her other friends came to visit her but they never stayed long because Bella was less than receptive. It got to the point that once she was released from the hospital she had no other friends.

Her mother tried to be supportive but Bella had heard it all before from the counselors at the hospital and it sounded no less fake coming from her mother. She already hated the city she had once loved and she could feel herself starting to hate her mother. But she could reason somewhere in her mind that that wasn't fair. Renee was just trying to be helpful and supportive and it wasn't her fault that she didn't know what to do.

She needed space, just to get away from everything and start over so she told her mom she was moving in with her dad. Her mom fussed and said that wasn't necessary and such, she said that Bella should be around the things she loved and she had always loved the city and she had always hated forks. But that is exactly why she wanted to go to forks, it would be quiet and she could be alone. Charlie would let her be alone; they were so alike that he would probably understand. She reasoned that her mother probably wouldn't understand so Bella told her that she wanted to go to give her and Phil some space, so she could go on his baseball tour or whatever. Her mom bought it and Bella found herself on the next plane to Seattle telling the stewardess that she didn't need anything for the sixth time.

When her dad picked her up at the small airport she was tired, cranky and already soaking wet. He helped her into the car and they started their long and awkward journey home.

"So….is there any thing you want to do…or need to do?"

"How far is the high school from your, our, house?"

"Not too far I guess." Charlie said thoughtfully "thinking of walking?"

"If it's possible."

"You know Bella it's not a bad thing to accept help."

"I know but you know dad, nothing slows down traffic like a cop." Bella smiled softly and turned like she was looking out the window.

"You want to walk through your classes before school too?"

"You know me best." They pulled up into the drive way and hopped out.

"I'll walk you to school so you know the way."

"And I'll count steps." They went off and once they got to the school they walked through each of her classes, Charlie chattering the whole time. Telling her when they had to cross a street and how all the classes at the high school were individual buildings along with a few tidbits about the lovely people of forks. Normally Bella would have found that annoying but his chatter was useful and somehow comforting so she let him talk and even let him hold her hand as he lead her around her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up the next day at four thirty and headed to take a shower. Charlie wasn't up yet so she didn't have to worry about sharing and the house hadn't changed at all since she had been there before when she was younger so she didn't have any problems finding the bathroom. That was the good thing about Charlie, she thought as she stepped into the shower, he didn't like change.

A little after five she headed down to make breakfast. She still liked to cook and had actually spent along time figuring out how to cook with out being able to see. It had taken a few burnt pans and an incident with a fire extinguisher that she never wanted to think about again but she had figured it out eventually and now she could cook just as well as before if not better. Charlie came downstairs and was shocked to see breakfast sitting on the table.

"oh Bella you didn't have to do this." She took some pride in how flabbergasted he sounded. She loved proving that she could do things other people didn't think she could do.

"its alright dad, I like to cook."

"well ok…" they both ate their breakfast in companionable silence. Bella hurried out the door and was on her way to school by six thirty. She had learned how to count steps while thinking about other things so she contemplated her new life on the way to school. It was wet, ridiculously so, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She used to hate all things cold and wet but she was different from then so did she still hate those things? She decided that she didn't mind the cold so much but the rain was horrible. It plunked off her rain jacket and dripped down her nose and splashed around her feet. It was annoying.

She reached the school with a little time to spare and headed to the front office like her dad had told her to. She could feel eyes on her and picked up her pace. But no matter how fast she went she couldn't shake the eyes following her. The entire student body was looking with interest at the newest addition to their population. Her arrival was actually shrouded in mystery, they knew she was from phoenix and staying with her father who was the police chief and that her name was Isabella but that was it. she entered the office and slammed the door to the small building.

"hi I'm-"

"Isabella Swan. Yes I have your schedule right here, there's a map of the school and you need to have your teachers sign this paper." She held out the papers but hesitated when Bella didn't move to take them.

"you can keep the map, I've already been around the school and memorized my schedule so all I need is the paper to sign. Could you put it in my hand? I'm kind of blind." The secretary paled and quickly put the paper in Bella's outstretched hand. Bella thanked her and hurried out to her first class. She walked quickly through the drizzle, ignoring the eyes she felt on her. One set of eyes seemed to be getting closer, it may be weird but she had developed almost a sixth sense for these things that went beyond the normal ability to feel others. She swung the door to her class open and breathed a sigh of relief; no one should follow her in here just to gawk at the new kid.

"um hi your Isabella right my name's Eric." The boy who had been following her had come through the door and was smiling and holding out his hand energetically. Bella pushed past him, feeling her way to the front of the class.

"you can call me Bella." She said over her shoulder.

"can I help you?" the teacher said as Bella neared the front desk.

"new student, sign this please." The teacher signed the paper and told her to find an empty seat. The room was mostly filled now so she listened to the noise patterns to try and find a quiet space. She didn't think about it, just separated the noise from the silent spots and found a few places without noise that were fairly desk shaped. She moved to the one in the back and plunked herself down.

She hoped no one would try to talk to her because she had already decided she wouldn't make any friends here. She couldn't handle it if she got close to people and something happened to them. She had thought about this long and hard, friends would make her weak, and weakness would get her killed when she became an assassin. Which was her chosen profession now, after she got revenge for Abby and Clay of course.

"hi my name's Jessica and this is mike you're Isabella right?" Bella groaned inwardly at her luck but tried to plaster a smile on her face to appear civil. It was expected of her and if she didn't meet expectations they would make her go to a psychiatrist again and that was the last thing she wanted. In fact it was right after root canal and death on her list of things she wanted.

"hi you can call me Bella."

"that's cool." Mike said leaning back in his chair, trying to look cool. Jessica rolled her eyes at him and attempted to engage Bella in a conversation. She fielded the menial conversation topics skillfully and soon she was able to escape into her thoughts as the lesson started.

As Bella made to leave the classroom Jessica came up behind her, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"what lunch do you have Bella?" the brown haired girl stiffened under the other girl's touch. Nobody touched her anymore. she didn't let anybody touch her since the accident. Instantly she shrugged the arm off with a fake smile still plastered to her face.

"third."

"omg that's when we have lunch!"

"we?"

"oh me, mike, and everybody else. You should totally sit with us!" bella nodded absentmindedly as she walked out of the classroom and into the rain. She ran her fingers over the scars on her arms self-consciously once she felt she had gotten far enough away from the annoying girl.

She thought that being new might create enough of a stir that people would leave her alone for at least a little while but obviously that wasn't the case. No one would leave her alone and keeping this half-heartedly constructed mask on was too tiring, and honestly she hadn't wanted to make it in the first place.

She didn't like dealing with her pain this way; cutting, moping, or pretending nothing was wrong was not the way she dealt with hurt. She screamed, kicked, and made everyone within a twelve mile radius feel how upset she was. But this hurt was too big and too deep to deal with that way so she created this mask.

Everything's ok, nothing's wrong, she said these things so much she had started to believe them herself. Only when she felt her scars that she remembered that she was different now, that the old Bella had died in that crash with her friends and this new Bella could never be the way her family wanted to be.

It was amazing how much she could think during classes. It was kind of freeing not to care about what was being said. But these classes did have their uses. No one could talk to her then without risking getting in trouble with the teachers so she had lots of time for plotting. She didn't care about high school at all anymore so as soon as she had a solid plan she would leave. Her blindness did through a wrench into that plan but she would figure that out eventually.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she barely noticed when her last class before lunch ended. What was more surprising was that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her so she jumped when a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"um hi I'm Angela, you're Bella right?" the girl had removed her hand when bella jumped so she didn't feel the need to be overly nasty and she sounded so nervous the blind girl chuckled a little.

"yea, that's me." She said with a smirk.

"cool, I thought we might be able to walk to lunch together."

"sure why not?" bella collected her things and left the classroom next to the energetic girl.

They chatted about meaningless things until they reached the lunch room. The din coming from the room made it exceedingly hard to hear anything so their conversation was put on hold.

"there are the others!" Angela cried as she pulled Bella in the direction of a table. "hi everyone!" she called as they grabbed empty seats. Jessica wasted no time in filling them in on the conversation and Bella wasted no time in tuning her out. She picked at her food and tried to calculate how many minutes were left of school.

"omg. Look who's here."

"who is it?" Bella asked, not really caring."

"it's the cullens. Only the hottest group of people in this whole school! But don't get your hopes up they're all _together _even though they live together. Well except for Edward but he doesn't date."

"hnnn." Bella poked at her food some more, maybe she would take a nap in her next class.

"um hello earth to Bella!"

"what?"

"how is it you aren't staring at them! What are you blind?"

"yes." The silence that followed was tangible, she could almost picture their shocked faces and the affect was hilarious.

"Bella….are you serious?" Angela sounded so concerned Bella almost felt bad for saying it like that.

"yea, but it's no big deal I'm used to it." She smiled brightly and turned the conversation back to what it was before these Cullen's showed up, which she thinks was shoes or something. The rest fell back into the ease of conversation, glad to have an excuse to ignore what they don't want to see. She went back to picking at her food and pretending to pay attention to the conversation. But she couldn't ignore everything in the peaceful way she had before for one reason. She could feel one pair of eyes trying to burn a hole into her skull. It was very disconcerting, she couldn't concentrate at all.

"um….bella…Edward Cullen is staring at you." So it was the Edward boy, that's just peachy. It's her first day in this new place and already a boy is staring at her. She really hoped he was one of the physco-killer types and not the I'm-totally-in-love-with-you types.

"I don't care." She chuckled quietly "let him stare. Hey that rhymed. Lunch is almost over right? What class do you have next Angela?" she chatted with the others for the rest of lunch but her mind still wasn't engaged, in fact she was planning several ways to kill this Edward painfully and slowly if he tried to do anything more than stare at her.

She hurried to her next class right after lunch, hoping to get a head start on that nap. The others offered to show her the way, especially Eric, Mike, and Tyler: a sweet boy who insisted on talking to her at lunch. She had of course refused the help, and of course she ended up lost. Not terribly lost but enough to make her a few minutes late and extremely irritated. She stormed through the door to the science class and up to the front desk.

"sign this." The shocked teacher turned and looked at the angry girl holding out a piece of paper towards him. He took the paper hesitantly and signed it.

"sit over there next to Edward please." She rolled her eyes and moved to the only open seat. In her opinion getting a seat next to the boy who was staring at her was so typical.

She plunked down and rested her heard on her hands. This lesson was Just like the others, irrelevant and boring. she tried to fall asleep but Something was making that very hard. It wasn't the teacher, in fact His quiet droning was more of a Lullaby then anything else, it was a Smaller Sound. She tried to focus on it but it's surprisingly hard to differentiate one tiny noise from all the other classroom noises. Pencil tapping, gum chewing, foot bouncing, all normal noises and all not the noise irritating her that noise was more of a…scraping.

She put her head on the desk and soft vibrations were coming through the desk in perfect time with the scraping noise. That Edward guy was scraping the underside of the desk with a…knife. No, that rhythm would have to be made with eight knifes….his fingers? He was scraping the underside of the desk with his fingernails.

Bella lifted her head from the desk and decided then and there that this guy was a freak. A breeze from the slightly open window ruffled the hair covering her scar and she heard a small whimper come from her table partner. She had changed her mind; this guy was a total freak.

She sat back in her chair and waited for the bell to ring; her nap was shot so she would just have to go back to plotting. The second the bell rang Bella rushed out of the classroom. She didn't want to get dragged into a conversation with her tablemate. Of course the blind girl didn't see that the boy in question had already left faster than a cheetah with its tail on fire.

She managed to get a nap in her next class but her last class was gym and there is nothing more awkward than a blind girl in gym.

"alright Bella were in the middle of the volleyball unit so-"

"um sir."

"You can be with this group-"

"I have a note-"

"over here." The gym teacher walked away after pointing to a random group leaving Bella lost and more irritated then she had been before, she was bordering on downright mad. She didn't know why they had put her in a gym class in the first place. Sometimes she felt like the rest of the world was blinder than she was. Mike saw her standing off to the side and jogged over to her.

"mr. carther totally ignored you didn't he?"

"yep."

"he does that to everyone don't worry about it, you can come be with our group we never really do anything anyway." Even though Bella couldn't see mike he reminded her very much of a puppy. Desperate to please and all energetic, she supposed she might think he was cute if she could see him but he seemed more pathetic than anything else. But of course she couldn't tell him to go away, people might think she wasn't adjusting well or something and sometimes those desperate puppy types can turn violent and nobody likes that.

"thanks mike." She reached out and took a hold of his sleeve, being careful not to make proper contact. "lead me over there."

"sure thing." She could hear the grin in his voice; his face must have been virtually split in two. She stood off to the side for the rest of gym class, listening to the others smack a volleyball back and forth. She was bored and tired and this was taking way to long. She had never been very coordinated before but being blind hadn't seemed to make that worse but she still hated gym. Had always hated gym, so she did the most logical thing she could think of. She listened carefully to the other people and when she could tell they were far enough away she crept towards the door. It took her a few minutes but she eventually reached the door and slipped out of the gym. She quickened her pace and rushed out into the drizzle.

The door to her room closed with a thunk. Bella felt her way to the bed and collapsed. A breeze fluttered through the window ruffling the drapes as she curled into a ball. She didn't want to go back to that place or deal with those people, maybe she could have with Abby but not alone.

"Jesus, how much can one person cry?"

"great now I'm hallucinating…..just great." Bella rolled over and tried to shut off the voices, going crazy was not something she wanted to do.

"wait….can you hear me?"

"not listening….not listening…."

"Bella can you hear me? It's abby, I'm a ghost and I've been floating around you since the accident if you can hear me say something 'cuz I'm soooo bored."

"lalalala"

"ok….i need to say something to convince you you're not halulucinating…..oh I know! You know that one time after homecoming we went to that senior party and got separated? Yea I ended up sleeping with clay and-"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Bella jumped out of bed, intent on killing her friend, dead or not. She looked for a cold spot or a feeling or something so she could try and strangle the stupid ghost.

"hahaha you can hear me! Relax Bella, I just said that I didn't actually have sex with your boy toy. Honestly why would I? he's soooo not my type and you know it." Abby walked over to Bella slowly, she placed her hand on her gently and watched a shudder pass through her friend.

"is it really you Abby?" Bella's voice dropped to a whisper, she didn't want to hope, didn't dare to hope.

"in the flesh…so to speak. Man you've been a real mess lately.

"well I'm sorry I didn't take the death of my best friend and my boyfriend well."

"well I'm here now, get over it and move on."

"and clay? Is clay here?"

"no he…actually moved on. You know how he is; the adventure of the afterlife would have been too awesome for him to pass up."

"of course. It's not like I expected us to last forever anyway." She flopped back down on the bed but this time she stayed on one side, leaving a spot for abby.

"it's cool, not many high school relationships last anyway. But hey what about that yummy red head at that new school of yours, he's pretty om nom in my opinion." A grin crept across Bella's face at the normalcy of the conversation.

"um earth to Abby, I'm blind here."

"oh yea….the guy who sat next to you in bio."

"the creeper? Jeeze Abby how do you always pick the freaks?"

"so he was staring at you! that doesn't make him a creeper it makes him interested."

"dude he's a freak, I can tell these things."

"whatever, how 'bout I ghost stalk him for a while then we decide whether he's a freak or not."

"fine by me. Bet 'cha ten bucks he's a freak."

"you're on." Bella sighed as she felt Abby leave the room, it was weird but now that she knew Abby was there she could _feel her_, like her essence or something. But it didn't matter, she had her friend back, her sister back. The world was tolerable again although her main plans hadn't changed. Abby was still dead and that means somebody has to pay and she was still going to make sure they did.

* * *

A/N: ok first off thank you everyone who has already favorited or alerted to this story! i dont want you all to get your hopes up tho so im gonna tell you this straight up; i dont update this fast normaly. at the best the next chapter will be out by next week because this is written for icedemonrose she gets to read it first cuz thats just how its set up then she has to correct it and corrections can take a while. (plus the new chapter isnt even writen yet and even at my best thats gonna take a couple of days) so i will try and get the best chapter i can out for you guys by next week! reviews motivate me tho so if you want speed then review! wow my authors notes arent usualy this long either....


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I look ok Abby?" the ghost looked at her friend, appraising her outfit.

"Well you match."

"Good enough." Bella grabbed up her school things and headed out the door. "You're going to stalk that Edward guy today right?"

"Yea, but I'm still a baby ghost so I have to actually see him first."

"Excuses, excuses." They kept talking as Bella walked to school, Abby occasionally telling Bella when she needed to turn or when there were cars. But once they got into the school Bella couldn't talk anymore. It wasn't that she cared what these people thought of her but if her doctors heard she was talking to things others couldn't see or hear she would be put away so fast her head would spin. Of course that didn't stop Abby from talking.

"Oh my goodness, do you see that girls shirt? Oh wait…no you don't." she giggled as Bella rolled her eyes and slid into her first period chair. "Well it's totally hideous; though guess you never really cared anyway…." Class started but Abby didn't feel the need to stop. "You know I kind of feel like Ryuk with nobody else seein' me. Hey Bells don't try to take over the world."

Bella loved her friend dearly but after all the years she had been around the crazy girl Bella knew that once she started referencing Death Note she was gone. Luckily she had learned to tune her crazy friend out.

The rest of the morning went like this, with Abby chattering and Bella mostly ignoring her, sometimes talking to her other classmates; mostly Angela because the others didn't seem to have any kind of brain in their heads. It was almost peaceful in a strange kind of way, but as lunch got closer that peace started to turn into apprehension.

She was starting to rethink Abby tailing the Cullen freak, she knew her friend was already dead but she couldn't help but worry about her. After all she had been worrying about Abby since they were three; it was kind of hard to turn off. She knew this Cullen guy was a freak since she had always had a sixth sense (now just a fifth sense) about these things.

She didn't know what kind of freak the guy was but there was the possibility that he was an exorcist and once he realized he was being tailed by a ghost he would exorcize her…or whatever. So when she heard Abby grumble in disappointment she was kind of relieved.

"The bastard didn't show up! Can you believe that! Ugh I'm so pissed." Bella rolled her eyes and tried to talk to her new 'friends' but the fact that he just didn't show up was making it hard to concentrate on the make nice game. She was pretty sure he was perfectly healthy, physically anyway, she couldn't say much about his mental health. But it still stands that there was no reason for that boy not to be in school today.

She could feel her sightless eyes looking around the room out of habit; she closed them and put her head in her hands. A horrible thought was creeping up and she really wasn't sure if she ought to let it continue.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yea Angela just tired."

"Do you want to go to the nurse and lie down?"

"No I'm ok." This drabble was starting to annoy her, she needed to figure out what was going on with this Edward guy. Since there was no logical reason for him not to be here there had to be an illogical reason. The guy hadn't said one word to her, only stared, the entire time he had only stared at her. She didn't know what he sounded like or what he looked like, but he was fascinated by her. Why would anybody care about her unless they knew what she had been through, unless they knew she was the only survivor of a horrible bus accident? She hadn't told anybody here how she had lost her sight. The only way he could know that is if he was there; and there was only one other person who was near that bus crash. And that person was someone she really wanted to kill.

She needed to find out everything she could about this Edward Cullen, she was nothing if not fair so she would give him time to prove he's not a demon before she chopped his head off. But this would give her some much needed practice in killing things, a vital skill in her chosen line of work. She headed to her science class in a daze, already formulating plans.

"What are you thinking about?" Abby was looking at her intently, she could tell Bella was planning something put she wasn't sure it was a good thing. Bella casually lifted her hand with one finger raised, the general symbol for wait. Abby sighed and sat on the desk in front of her friend, it didn't matter anyway since she couldn't see and the girl was a ghost anyway.

Bella tuned out the teacher with the skill and ease of an honors student who had been put in a general education class. She would ditch right after this class, gym wasn't important anyway. What was important was making absolutely sure she had the right guy. From the descriptions her classmates gave he didn't sound like the kid who had killed an entire bus full of people but that kid had to have been some kind of demon to do that and get away with nobody else seeing him so it's entirely possible that his face could have changed.

Bella didn't want to be a random killer, she hadn't changed that much. Even with her future plans of being an assassin she didn't plan to kill indiscriminately, background checks would be done and if it turned out that somebody wanted somebody else dead just because then that person would just have to go to some other assassin.

She refused to kill innocent people so if this Edward guy turned out to be innocent then she wouldn't kill him. She might hurt him though, it depends on her mood really and her mood was going south quickly. The teacher was droning on and on, the stupid florescent lights were buzzing and there was a fly somewhere near her head so she was getting rather irritated. She couldn't even check what time it was.

Once the fly landed on her nose she was done. Screw waiting, she was done with this place. She raised her hand and every head in the class turned to her. Freakish blind girl had something to say and everyone in the class wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Yes Bella?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Um sure…do you need-"

"I've got it. Thanks." She got up and walked quickly and confidently out of the classroom, her ghostly friend following behind her. Not to closely, she planned to wait for her outside the bathroom so when her friend turned toward the main door she was a little surprised.

"Bella where are we going?"

"Home."

"Is this skipping class thing gonna become a habit with you now?"

"Probably, is that a problem Abby?"

"This isn't like you Bella."

"Well it is now, I need to plan. And I need your help." Abby stopped floating behind Bella and started walking next to her. The seriousness of her friends tone seeming to weigh her down.

"With what Izy?"

"I know that Edward guy has something to hide and I need to find out what."

"And you want me to find that out."

"Only if he can't see you, if he can then I'll need you to help me come up with a plan B."

"you never were good with plan B's" they continued along the path Bella now had memorized and outlined the plan, Abby didn't like it but she didn't have any valid reasons to oppose her properly and so she didn't. Bella was counting on it, unless it was a really bad idea Abby wouldn't object, Bella was the leader; had always been the leader.

They reached the house quickly, Bella pulling open the door and walking into the house confident no one was home so there was no need for stealth. She was turning to go upstairs when Abby let out a surprised gasp. Bella spun around, sensing for danger but finding none, there was however somebody in the house.

"Oh hi Bella I didn't mean to scare you," the unidentified man chuckled "my dad just asked me to drop some stuff off he borrowed from Charlie, shouldn't you still be in school?"

"Who are you?"

"What! You mean you don't remember me?" Bella was scooped up into a crushing bear hug and Abby giggled at the look on her friends face. "It's me Jacob, Jacob black; we used to play together when we were little."

"J-Jacob?" he set her down gently and grinned from ear to ear, Bella could almost feel the warmth from it. Even though she was blind the grin was catching, spreading onto her face then Abby's like some kind of happy wildfire. "Shouldn't you be in school too?"

"Half day on the res, teachers in-service or something. What's your excuse?"

"Wasn't feeling too good, only had gym left anyway and I shouldn't even be in that class seeing as I'm…well blind."

"Oh…yea that would be kind of awkward. Are you feeling alright now? Do you want me to call your dad or something?"

"No…I'll be ok. Tell your dad I said hi ok."

"Sure thing bells, see you around." Jacob patted her on the shoulder gently as a way of a goodbye since she wouldn't have been able to see him wave. Bella waved in his general direction as she turned to go up the stairs. She remembered Jacob faintly, but she never remembered his presence being so…warm.

"Now don't go telling me that boy's a freak too, I can accept you don't like the Cullen boy but hot damn, why wasn't I born in Forks."

"Abby don't go boy crazy on me now we need to figure out what to do next."

"Well did you have some kind of plan oh great leader?"

"Apart from wait for Edward to get back then follow him, no not really. But I can't help feel like Jacob has a part in this I just can't figure out what."

"A part of what Bella? What is going on? Why can't you just try to start over, move on?"

"I can't move on Abby, there's too much at stake here I can feel it. If it was just about you and Clay I might be able to forget since you came back to me but it's about more than that now. And we don't have any time to waste." Bella flopped down on the bed and Abby floated over to the dresser, lips pursed. She couldn't tell if this was just Bella's overdramatic tendencies or if this was as serious as she was making it sound. Bella's eyes slid shut but Abby didn't even try to rest.

"I have to get stronger."

"How?"

"I'm dead, I could tap into the flow of the universe if I tried hard enough. I could try and figure out what we should do if things are really as serious as you make them sound but I don't know how. I can't even teleport or anything!"

"Maybe you don't need to!" she jolted up, turning to her friend, a conspiratorial grin growing on her face. "He has family doesn't he. Were they at school today?"

"Yea I saw them all getting out of their fancy red BMW, the entire set sans our boy of course. But I knew he had his own car so I just figured he was running late or something."

"Then you follow them, find out where they live and see what happened to Edward. Can you at least teleport to someplace you've been before?"

"I don't know, I could try I suppose. And if that doesn't work I could always just float back here, it's not like I get tired or anything."

"Tomorrow then." Abby was a little worried about the look in Bella's eyes, it was too different from the way it was before. All full of hate and bloodlust but Abby knew Bella was a good person deep down, she hadn't gone completely over the edge yet so she would humor her, as long as it was safe; as long as she didn't endanger anybody, including herself.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: I would have had this up sooner if _somebody _hadn't gone to Germany *coughicedemonrosecough* .

Icedemonrose - *sticks out tongue* you shush, you're going to Brazil!


	4. Chapter 4

Abby left Bella as soon as the late bell rang, she ghosted her way through the walls to get to the parking lot. Mostly because she could but also because it was the fastest way to get someplace when you can't open doors. She floated into the Cullen's car and settled down to wait for School to get out. She would have preferred to wait until school was out since it was about more fun now that she didn't have to pay attention. But Bella didn't want to take the chance of missing them and putting the plan on hold. So the ghost girl was doomed to a boring day sitting in an empty car with nothing to do.

By the time the last bell rang Abby was completely bored out of her mind, she had fallen it to a sort of sleep state so when the Cullen's all piled in the car she started back to alertness with a jerk. She quickly pressed herself against the back seat to try and avoid being sat on. It wouldn't hurt her but it did feel really weird to have someone sit on you.

"so Alice did you See anything today?" the taller female Cullen slammed the door to the driver's side and glanced at the smaller, pixie-like girl as the two other boys slid into the back.

"If you mean in regards to Edward then no. he hasn't made any major decisions for me to See." Abby squished herself in between the two boys and tried not to touch them in case that whole ghost chill thing happened.

"Tch, this is so typical of him! He doesn't think of how his actions affect anybody else!"

"Calm down rose, I'm sure he'll come back soon. You know how he is."

"Of course I do, he's a whiny, selfish brat jasper and you know it too! I just hope he grows up soon because if I have to spend one more decade with him I'm going to kill myself."

"Rose just drive home, ok. Don't snap at my husband just because you're upset with Edward. Emmett can you please tell your wife to take a chill pill." Abby turned to the other boy who she assumed was Emmett to find out what he would say. After spending the entire day in a car this conversation was better than Jerry Springer. She hadn't missed the husband/wife thing but she was looking forward to hearing what the frighteningly large Cullen was going to say.

But she never got to find out what he would have said because as she turned she realized that said Cullen was staring at her. Not through her, right at her. She stared right back, hoping he wasn't staring at her but was actually looking at Jasper.

"Who are you?" she swore mentally and made a show of looking around the car before pointing at herself. "Yea you, who are you?"

"Emmett who are you talking to?"

"This girl! She's sitting right there, can't you see her!"

"Ah Emmett don't do this again. Please?" so this Emmett had a really good sixth sense, but the others didn't know about it. Abby couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that she hadn't been completely exposed by this unexpected snag in her mission.

"But...but guys she's really-gah!" He crossed his arms and looked out the window, ignoring all his car mates, both the visible and invisible ones. Well now Abby felt bad that she had inadvertently made him look like a crazy moron. It was true that when she was alive she was kind of stuck up and boy crazy and a bit of an otaku but she didn't like making people feel foolish, even if it wasn't exactly her fault. She couldn't jeopardize her mission though so if she was going to do something she had to be creative about it.

"Um…sorry…about that." Emmett turned slightly so he could glare at her from the corner of his eye. "Do….do you know what I am?" he shook his head slightly, not wanting his family to think he was crazy again.

"I'm a ghost. Well more of a baby ghost I guess….and you're the first person to see me. No one else can….and I'm scared. I don't know where I am…or how I got here so…I'm sorry…but please let me come home with you. I need a place to stay until I figure out what happened and what to do next." The larger Cullen was silent for a moment before he smiled just a bit.

"Ok, you can stay with us, after all us unnatural people have to stick together."

"Emmett what are you talking about?"

"The girl! She said she's a new ghost and doesn't know what to do!"

"Sweet heart I love you, I really do, but that is ridiculous!"

"It is not! We're vampires! Members of the undead, I don't think a ghost is exactly a big stretch of the imagination!" the entire car was silent after that explosion, no one could really counter the things that had been said and Abby was too busy freaking out over the term vampire. If these people weren't crazy (and it would explain a lot if they weren't) then it would mean that Edward was also a vampire and that would mean that Bella was right. Which would mean the end of the world as far as Abby was concerned.

The car pulled up to a big house and Abby couldn't contain a gasp of shock. It was one of the most beautiful houses she had ever seen, and Abby Kale had seen many houses. Both her parents were big time realtors in phoenix and had often taken her with them when she was small. They wouldn't let anything get in the way of their business; even the birth, or death, of their only child.

Everyone piled out of the car and Abby followed quickly, egger to see the inside of the house. Once inside the Cullen's were greeted by a lovely woman who looked about in her mid-twenties who was headed up the stairs with a basket full of clean laundry.

"Hey kids, how was school?"

"Emmett's hearing voices again." The pretty lady turned around, the basket poised on her hip.

"What again! Honey I thought you and Carlisle took care of that!" her voice rebounded off the huge space, which Abby was still trying to take in. it was all white, everything, she had never seen a space so white before ever. There wasn't even an accent wall, but there was a wall completely made of glass. The house was certainly elegant but Abby couldn't help but think it wasn't the most fashionable place and wouldn't do so well on the house market.

"No Esme, listen she's a ghost! And she just needs a place to stay until she can figure out how to…get to the other side…or something like that!" Abby stifled a snort, she had her chance to go over to the other side and found the idea completely unappealing.

The fun in existing was in the uncertainty of it, that evil could win if good wasn't strong enough to defeat it, that good could often turn out to be evil and no one was bound by concrete laws of right and wrong. On the other side she was sure that wasn't the case, evil is evil and good is good, while it would be good in its own way Abby wanted to stay until the end. Watch history unfold until the very edge of the apocalypse and then she would pick a side, good or evil she didn't know, but oh she was going to have fun.

"Emmett I-"

"No seriously! Have Edward read my mind when he comes back! Have jasper read my emotions! I'm not making this up I swear!"

"Alright dear, then what is this ghost girl's name?"

"Uh…I don't know, what's your name?" he had turned to Abby who had decided to hover around the grand piano that was to the left of the door. She turned her head slightly, not ending her inspection of the instrument.

"Abby, my name's Abby Kale." She ran her formless hand over the instrument, wishing she could actually touch it. She would have to get Bella to let her listen to some jazz CDs; it had been to long since she had played last.

"She said her name was Abby Kale."

"Well it doesn't sound fake, and he really feels like he's telling the truth." The blond one they called jasper seemed to be switching to Emmett's side, he would probably win them over one by one until the only thing left to do would be to have Edward confirm that he actually saw her. She decided to explore the rest of the house and promptly floated upstairs so she didn't hear when jasper told the others that since she had said she had died recently they should be able to search her name and find something.

Abby slid through the walls, looking at each room in turn. She didn't spend too much time in each room since people did live in these rooms and deserved some kind of privacy. But she was naturally curious and this floor had many more rooms then the open space downstairs. She floated into a large bedroom that just screamed 'fashion obsessed girl'. Abby expected that the closet was filled with a ton of gorgeous clothes but she felt that a closet was personal so she didn't go into it to check.

She continued her exploration into an adjoining study that was much more masculine and down to earth than the room it-was connected to. But Abby thought it was pretty boring so she moved right into the next room. Which turned out to be a rather large closet.

The ghost girl gave a small squeals and covered her eyes quickly, trying desperately not to invade the privacy of whoever owns the room. She came out into an 'L' shaped room that was mostly clean but there were a few oil stained clothes scattered across the floor. This room cemented the thought that this family had taste. She didn't think that she was as fashionable astern since her mom usually dressed her.

Bat she didn't let that bother her and continued her exploration. She passed through two more studies before she found a room that interested her. It was a library, one of those old ones with musty books that seemed to whisper the stories and secrets they held even while they sat on the shelves It would be easy to lose herself in all the titles, she wished she could take some of them off the shelves but such a feat was beyond her. She sighed loudly and turned to look at the pictures along one of the walls.

"Is someone there?" she turned to see a man sitting behind a huge mahogany desk a book propped open in his hands.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you."

"I can't seem to see you either." Abby giggled and floated to a respectable conversation distance.

"In your new ghost, the name's Abby. Nice to meet you."

"Oh? And when did we get a ghost?"

"When Emmett said I could stay here. He can see ghosts you know."

"Well that certainly explains a lot, but I've never heard ghosts before so why can I hear you?"

"Um…you're cursed? I tend to talk a lot….but it might just be we're on a similar physic wavelength or something." The blond man chuckled and closed his book gently, setting it to the side before coming from around the desk.

"My name is Carlisle, welcome to the family Abby, now if you excuse me I'd like to go talk to my wife."

"Wait!" Carlisle turned, his eyes scanning the room because he didn't know where to look. "Could you…could you take one of these books off the shelf? I'd like to read one." Carlisle looked surprised but that look was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Of course, was there a particular book you wanted?"

"No, any book is fine" he nodded and scanned the shelves before selecting a red leather bound book and setting it open to the first page.

* * *

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?" The group had never moved from the front door and bottom of the stairs because they couldn't seem to agree whether or not it was good etiquette to Google their supposed house guest or not.

"should we prepare a room for the new ghost or is she just supposed to wander the house aimlessly for eternity?" the looks on his family's face was horribly amusing which was mostly why he had said that but he was only half joking. Adding a new member to the family was always a big issue. But what Carlisle hadn't planned on, which was his own fault really he should have known his family better, was the ensuing explosion.

"You saw her too!"

"Wait why would a ghost need a room?"

"I don't know dear. Do we have any space? We might have to redo the third floor…"

"Oh my God can I decorate?"

"Can we focus on what we were talking about please?"

"Alright enough!" the room fell silent as Carlisle took his 'no nonsense' tone. "In order as best I could discern it, no, I only heard her. She would need a room so she has her own space as any other member of this family has a right to. I don't think we'll have to _redo_ the third floor…at least not completely. No Alice you may not decorate, unless Abby wants you to of course. And what exactly were you talking about before?" all eyes turned to jasper, some beseeching, some irate.

"I…think it would be a good idea to Google Abby's name. Before to make sure Emmett wasn't completely crazy but since you heard her I guess that's not an issue anymore. But it would still be a good idea. Obviously we're talking about accepting her into our family, but we need to make sure she's not an ancient blood thirsty ghost who can take over our bodies and use us to carry out her revenge."

"…..you've been watching scary movies again haven't you?"

"What...no….not really." Everybody rolled their eyes at jaspers horrible lying but they couldn't disprove what he had said.

"Alright…it's not a bad idea. And she's occupied right now so it won't hurt to look up her name."

* * *

The page she was reading ended too quickly and too quickly Abby remembered she couldn't turn the page. This was infuriating, she could lean against some things, sometimes stand on the floor, sometimes she even had weight but she could not turn a stupid page! She was angry, and tired and all she wanted to do was lie down, or at least stand on the floor.

She floated along the length of the room for some time before she got an idea. It was an interesting idea to say the least; she was surprised she hadn't thought of it before. Perhaps being a ghost was a work in progress, you had to train, level up until you could do things like turn pages or move things, even be seen by normal people. But she had to start with what she could do so she very carefully set her feet on the ground, and she very carefully stopped floating.

She stood on the floor just like a normal human for all of four seconds, long enough for a small smile to creep onto her face, before she fell through the floor like a rock. And the first floor before she finally managed to stop herself.

She looked around so see where she had landed, she could already tell it was much darker then the upper rooms. It became clear pretty quick that she had landed in the basement which was weird because she hadn't seen any stairs going to a basement. But now that she was here she might as well look around. Most of the stuff was in crates and boxes but that wasn't an issue for a ghost, she found a big box that looked promising and stuck her face through the cardboard.

"Oh no way!"

* * *

"Ok…real estate agency…real estate agency…I'm beginning to suspect she is a real estate heiress of some sort."

"Isn't there anything about her death?"

"Um...im not seeing anything….oh wait here's something."

"What is it? What is it?" the entire Cullen clan, or most of it, was crowded around the computer; watching as jasper scrolled through the Google links.

"It's a newspaper article. Oh my God." The others forced themselves forward so they could read the article.

"Wow."

"Maybe it's best she doesn't remember that."

"Let's not tell her."

"We should find a place for her to stay." They were all in shock at what they were seeing on the computer screen but they weren't in shock enough to not react when Emmett alerted them to Abby coming through the floor.

"You guys have the coolest basement ever!"

"Oh…that's wonderful dear."

"Could I live down there? I mean can that be my place to stay so I'm out of your way…"

"Well if that's where you want your room to be then of course you can live down there." Abby beamed at the family that seemed to be quickly becoming her own. She would have to focus on the mission at hand or she would easily lose herself in the family, just letting herself become one of them. The ghost who lives with vampires, but she had to get back to Bella eventually. She wasn't the type of person who forgets a lifetime friendship in an instant. She just wondered how Bella was going to react to this news.

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed! i know it doesnt seem like it but it does help me work on the story. i hate to say this but i dont think im going to be able to update anytime soon because i'll be starting college soon and i doubt i'll have time to write. : ( im sorry please bear with me i haven't given up this story it just might be a while. please review!


End file.
